A Fury of Curls
by Sycrylacryl
Summary: Trevelyan is not squeamish about undead. Giant spiders aren't even a problem. Its telling Commander Cullen how she feels that terrifies her. A fic about how a F!Inquisitor would have a difficult time romancing Cullen if talking to men wasn't her forte. May be only a few chapters. (Cullen X F!Trevelyan).
_I would love constructive criticism, as I don't write often. There will sometimes be alterations to the story and Inquisitor up until the story is done. For the first 3 playthroughs of this game, I romanced Solas twice and Blackwall once. At the time I thought that Cullen was sort of "meh" as a character. How wrong can you get? What I love about DAI is that when you look at a character all over again, even for the fourth time, there's always something new to discover. :p_

I

* * *

Arising from a lineage of Chantry brothers, sisters and templars, Evelyn Trevelyan was as pious as an nonbeliever. She cussed and bragged as it suited her, spent her days among the soldiers and the poor at Skyhold, and took every opportunity to stray from the oppressive solemnity of command. Thus it was mystifying, that after such a short time, her feelings for Commander Cullen had become so intense as to fluster her exceedingly whenever he was near.

Leliana was quietly discussing the current status of Skyhold security with Cullen, while Josephine tried to appease an angry Orlesian noble in her office. The Baron had rushed into the war room previously unannounced, blaspheming and spouting venom in regards to the Inquisition's interference in his family's affairs. The raised voices were muffled now, coming from down the hall. All Evelyn could do was open and close her mouth, trying to add to the dialogue between the Spymaster and Commander. It was hopeless.

The golden afternoon light streamed through the war room's stain glass windows, setting Cullen's sandy hair aglow. The vision was breathtakingly beautiful. Her heartbeat pounded deafeningly in her ears. Hot blood rushed to her cheeks until they were redder than her crimson neck scarf. Whether or not the shrewd Spymaster was aware of the Inquisitor's lack of focus, she did not let on. The small smirk on her face could well have come from the brief sight of the Baron's unspeakably ugly shoes.

Evelyn's head felt strangely fuzzy, eyes straying across the map of Ferelden. Cullen was nothing like her, not in temperament, faith or attitude. She was groomed for a life in the Chantry that she subsequently denied, and he had aspired to service under the Maker. The most they had in common was a precarious view of mages and curly hair. Only his was neatly managed, and hers a dirty, frizzy mess, hanging down to her waist, its colour strongly resembling that of mud-covered carrots.

Yet still, her feelings did not waver. She admired his spirit, strength, and valor. And there was a gentleness in his manner that drove her to distraction.

Leliana's "ahem" snapped Evelyn out of her reverie. Both the Spymaster and Commander were staring at her, the former smiling, the latter looking puzzled.

Leliana quickly dispelled the awkward silence she created. "It looks as if merchant traffic is steadily improving after the new route was cleared to Skyhold." Coyly, she directed at the Inquisitor, "Cullen made short work of the problem, no?"

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed at the Spymaster. She was wearing that sweet smile Evelyn had come to know well, the one she had on when up to no good. "Well then, maybe we should finish for the day. It sounds like Josie is approaching the end of her rope."

The distant argument had not yet ceased, and it sounded as if there were more than two people yelling. The echoes of rage increased and then faded as Leliana slipped out and shut the door behind her.

Evelyn paused for a moment, avoiding looking in the commander's general direction to avoid further embarrassment. She then grabbed a stack of papers set aside for her perusal. On top was a Helisma's report on the changes in nug mating near rifts. _That really helps_ , Evelyn scowled. Desperate for fresh air and a stone wall to bang her head against, Evelyn wordlessly nodded towards the Commander and made for the door.

"Wait a minute Inquisitor, there is one other thing..."

Evelyn's shoulders bunched up. _Shit shit shit_. "Yes?" was the only answer she could muster.

"There is something that I'd like to discuss."

Evelyn turned, trying to disguise her uneasiness. "Am I in trouble?"

"Er, what?" Cullen said in disbelief. Then he smiled, as if finally deciding her question must have been a joke.

If only it were a joke. That smile was more dangerous than an fleet of ferocious, rift spewing dragons. Evelyn opened and closed her mouth, unsuccessfully uttering anything comprehensible. _I'm in big trouble._

If Andraste truly watched over the Herald, she had deigned to deliver the Inquisitor from the abyss of awkward silence. Down the hall, the shriek of Josephine Montilyet made Evelyn jump two feet.

"Maker, what now?" Cullen exclaimed.

Without wasting a moment, both warriors had their weapons drawn, rushing towards the main hall. Upon witnessing the scene before her, Evelyn had to open and close her eyes to believe what she was seeing.

"Leliana!" Josephine hands were attempting to hide her red face in horror. "You must find a way to get- get- him down!"

"By the Maker!" Leliana giggled.

Not only was Baron Depuis currently trapezing across the great hall by his ankles and screaming bloody murder in Orlesian, someone had evidently pied several times beforehand. Bits of crust were raining on people below.

"SERA!" the Inquisitor bellowed.

Maniacal laughter echoed two floors above them.

"PUT THE BARON DOWN SERA!" Although Evelyn wouldn't have minded watching the noble swing a little longer, maybe even all afternoon, he _was_ perilously high in the air.

"Not a chance! Ha ha hah ha!" the crazed chortling continued.

"Inquisitor, how can you allow this kind of behaviour?" Vivienne had stormed down the stairs. "That mad elf is going to kill him!"

"Well he was being a blighted bastard," the Inquisitor pointed out. "He's tried to do as much damage to our reputation in Val Royeaux, and has the gall to come here to our headquarters and abuse anyone in sight."

"The Inquisition is not a circus!" Vivienne pointed upwards threateningly.

"He's as limber as an Antivan acrobat," Josephine squeaked, trying to regain her composure. She seemed on the point of bursting, with laughter or anger, Evelyn could not tell. "However, Madame Vivienne is right. We must save him from this predicament."

"Hey guys! I don't know if you've noticed, but the rope's about to break!" Varric shouted.

SNAP!

People in the crowd screamed and dispersed. The Baron was plummeting rapidly towards them, bits of pie and all. "Everybody move!" Evelyn yelled, taking cover.

A gust of wind whistled past Evelyn's ears, her wild orange hair whipping about. She could hear the crackle of sorcery nearby. She turned to see Solas' arm outstretched, and dark, ethereal wisps of magic holding the Baron frozen in mid-air. Slowly, Solas lowered the Baron to the ground, where he collapsed into a heap. Solas' arm retracted, and the wisps vanished. Josephine rushed to the noble's side.

"Thank you," Evelyn directed at Solas. The elf frowned, with hands behind his back. "You are welcome. However, consider that you grant Sera too much freedom to do as she wishes."

"I will definitely give her a thorough talking to," Evelyn's eyes rolled.

"There is one good thing to come of this," an amused Leliana interjected. "It will certainly make the aristocracy in Orlais think twice before insulting the Inquisition openly."

"Maker's Breath," Cullen sheathed his sword. The colour that had left Evelyn's face rapidly returned upon hearing his voice. "That was nearly as bad the day it rained poisonous toads in here."

Evelyn shuddered. "Don't remind me... SERA!"


End file.
